Erreur Fatale
by Haganemaru
Summary: Sasuke revient au village... ça ne semble pas faire plaisir à tous [OS]SasuNaru


_**Genre**__ : Angst, Deadfic_

_**Disclamer**__ : Bin, c'est toujours pas à moi XD je ne touche pas de sous pour cette fiction ;)_

_**Couple**__ : SasuNaru..._

_**Résumé**__ : Sasuke rentre à Konoha...tous sont heureux sauf 6 hommes... pourquoi ?_

_**Note**__ : J'en reviens pas que j'écris une deadfic, j'hallucine TT enfin, c'est ma première, soyez compréhensif._

* * *

La nuit s'était étendue sur Konoha, plongeant le village de la feuille dans une obscurité bienveillante pour certains, malsaine pour d'autres. Seules les lumières clignotantes des rues et de certains appartements étaient allumées, lumière stressante pour un jeune homme qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un appartement aux loin, des larmes coulant sur ses joues marquées de rouge. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux aux pupilles fendues et se passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, l'ambiance était pesante dans l'appartement. 

Kiba se retourna, croisant le regard blanc de son ami, Neji avait également le regard embué de larmes, Shino et Shikamaru se tenaient dans l'unique chambre, calme et souffrant en silence. Les deux jeunes hommes entendaient les gémissements de douleurs qui s'échappaient de la pièce, pénibles, plaintifs. Leur ami était enfermé dans son cauchemar, cauchemar qui durait depuis 3 mois, chaque soir, il rêvait, se souvenait et … l'horreur le reprenait.

« - Il doit y avoir une solution !

- Non, il doit surmonter ça, Kiba. Il est fort.

- Neji, il doit arrêter de souffrir comme ça.

- … »

Un cri plus aigu retentit et ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre, regardant avec douleur, en compagnie des deux autres, leur ami se tordre sur le lit. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir un trou dans le mur, résultat de leur dernière tentative de réveiller le jeune homme, c'était Kiba qui avait essayé, lui parlant doucement dans la nuit, avant de prendre ses avant bras pour le secouer doucement. La réponse de son ami avait été violente, une onde rouge lui était sortit du corps pour le repousser violemment contre le mur face à lui. Depuis, ils évitaient de le réveiller, ne pouvant qu'assister en silence, les larmes aux yeux, aux tourments de leur meilleur ami, leur frère… Naruto.

* * *

_Le jeune homme était étendu, nu, sur un lit, les points liés au dessus de sa tête par des menottes spéciales qui l'empêchaient de se servir de son chakra… Le sien comme celui du Kyuubi, le corps parsemé de trace de coups, de griffures, de marques sombres attestant sa honte. Dans la pièce, le désordre régnait, vêtements éparpillés, arrachés jonchant le sol froid et humide de la pièce. Tout dans Oto était froid et humide. Naruto se tortilla un moment, ignorant la douleur de son corps, essayant de se libérer avant la venue de « l'autre ». Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait été capturé. Une semaine que son nouveau coéquipier l'avait « vendu » à Orochimaru. Une semaine de torture, de toute sorte, réalisée sur un corps incapable de se défendre…_

_La porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement et son bourreau entra lentement dans la pièce, un sourire narquois sur son visage pale, ricanant en voyant l'éclair de peur dans le regard azur… ce même regard qui l'obsédait depuis toujours. L'homme commença à se déshabiller, lentement, savourant en avance ce qui allait se passer et, enfin nu, il se pencha sur le corps enchaîné de Naruto, l'embrassant durement, se reculant en le sentant lui mordre les lèvres de rage._

_« - Non… non, ne fait pas ça !_

_- Tu finiras par aimer, Naruto._

_- Jamais !!!!_

_- Tu m'appartiens._

_- Dans tes rêves !_

- …

_- Laisse moi partir._

_- Jamais, tu es à moi._

_- Noooonnnn !!!! »_

_L'homme se pencha sur lui, riant, avant de recommencer ses tortures, inlassablement, ne s'interrompant que lorsqu'il fatiguait pour revenir une heure ou deux plus tard, une joie malsaine dans son regard noir._

_Un cri de douleur résonna dans le bâtiment, attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de deux hommes plus loin. Pus jamais le blond n'allait poser de problème, plus jamais il n'essaierait d'entraver leurs projets… plus jamais il ne regarderait Sasuke de la même façon…_

_Sasuke… son ami… son frère… son bourreau…_

* * *

Naruto se redressa dans un cri, en nage, sursautant encore plus en voyant quatre hommes face à lui, ne se reprenant qu'avec difficulté en les reconnaissant. Les larmes aux yeux, il se leva avec difficulté, échappant aux mains qui se tendaient vers lui pour l'aider et se précipita dans la salle de bain, se pencha sur la cuvette des WC et vomit, encore et encore, rituel qui se répétait chaque nuit depuis 3 mois, depuis qu'il avait réussis à s'échapper de deux semaines de torture grâce à un moment d'inattention de son bourreau, s'évanouissant dans la nature, frémissant au cri de rage de celui-ci. Peu après, il trouva une équipe Anbu de Konoha, et reconnaissant les masques familiers, il s'évanouit, enroulé dans un drap souillé, en larme, face à un quatuor horrifié de voir le plus fort d'entre eux dans un tel état. C'est eux qui le ramenèrent à Konoha, le soignèrent, lui jurant de garder le silence en apprenant la vérité… qui se jurèrent de faire payer ce crime au bourreau venu du même village qu'eux. 

Le blond repartit d'un pas chancelant dans la chambre, détournant les yeux de ses amis. Même s'ils savaient, il ne supportait plus leurs yeux remplis de larmes, leurs regards peinés. Il savait qu'ils se reprochaient de ne rien avoir pu faire… qu'auraient ils pu faire contre Sasuke ? Lui-même n'avait pas réalisé, refusant d'admettre que celui qui avait été son rival, son coéquipier, son meilleur ami… abusait de lui encore et encore.

« - Naru…

- Ne dites rien… s'il vous plait.

- Godaime doit faire une annonce, tu peux…

- Je vais me préparer, je vous rejoins dans le salon.

- … bien »

Une fois seul, Naruto s'effondra sur les genoux, pleurant en silence, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses gémissements. Les images de son cauchemar remontaient, encore et encore, ignoble et insoutenable. Comment celui qu'il considérait comme son frère avait pu lui faire ça ?

Les quatre jeunes hommes attendaient, silencieux, Neji leur ayant raconté ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'allait annoncer l'Hokage du village, ils portaient la tenue noires des Juunin, grade qu'ils avaient obtenu un an auparavant, se distinguant de leurs amis resté chuunin, seuls eux 5 étaient passés Anbu peu après, travaillant en équipe avant qu'un des leurs ne doive former un nouveau, travaillant en tandem avec lui, se liant d'amitié avec lui. Ce fut ce même nouveau qui le vendit à leur pire ennemi avant de disparaître en ricanant.

La porte de chambre grinça et tous se retournèrent vers le 5ème membre de leur génération d'Anbu. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé recouvrant son col montant noir, les mèches de devant retombant sur son regard depuis qu'il portait son bandeau autour du cou, la ressemblance avec le Yondaime était énorme. Ses yeux, autrefois vif et pétillant de malice avait laissé place à deux lacs insondables, froids, et éternellement torturés, regard qui faisait souffrir son entourage. Sur son visage fin, plus un sourire ne s'affichait, inquiétant ceux qui n'étaient pas dans la confidence. Naruto était plus petit qu'eux, plus fin aussi, lui conférant une carrure de « jeune fille » comme disait auparavant Kiba pour le charrier, mais gardait une force monstrueuse cachée en lui, ne ressortant que la nuit ou lors d'entraînement avec Kakashi, lui aussi mit dans le secret. Cela avait été dur à entendre pour lui, comme ce fut dur pour eux de le lui dire, trahissant Naruto qui voulait que personne ne le sache. Kakashi avait alors perdu ses illusions sur Sasuke en regardant le descendant de son sensei, brisé comme jamais. L'Uchiha avait réussis là où les villageois avaient échoué. Il avait détruit la volonté, le rêve de Naruto.

Les jeunes hommes sortirent de l'appartement, se dirigeant en silence jusqu'à la place où, restant en arrière, ils se mirent à regarder la Godaime qui venait d'arriver, une ombre se profilant derrière elle. Ombre qui regardait dans leur direction, provoquant un tremblement de peur chez Naruto.

« - Je vous ai regroupé aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer qu'un membre de ce village est revenu chez lui. C'est le descendant d'une famille noble, clan tragiquement détruit pendant son enfance. Il a vaincu Orochimaru, nous est revenu fort et plein de volonté, désirant montrer sa valeur à tous. Je vous prierais d'accueillir Sasuke Uchiha. »

Les paroles résonnèrent, horrifiant cinq personnes de la foule, qui se tournèrent vers Naruto, le trouvant pale, la lueur de ses yeux éteinte, lui donnant un regard mort, vide et terriblement angoissant. Il ne pouvait détourner les yeux du regard noir de son bourreau, lui même ne se détournait pas de lui, souriant en coin, impatient de retrouver ce à quoi il avait été arraché il y a trois mois. Un gémissement étouffé lui échappa, et Naruto recula, écoutant d'un air incrédule les cri de joie lancé ça et là, reconnaissant avec douleur la voix perçante de Sakura. Un petit rire hystérique lui échappa, angoissant encore plus ses amis et il disparut, laissant une sensation terrifiante pour ses amis et son sensei.

* * *

Sasuke était chez lui, froid et calme, il avait vu sa proie disparaître à la fin du discours de la Godaime, il repensait à terreur entrevue dans le regard azur, et ricana, le frisson qui l'avait pris à sa vue l'avait conforté dans un point. Naruto lui appartenait, il n'avait plus de volonté, il se plierait à ses désirs. 

Le brun regarda la nuit par la fenêtre, songeant que presque rien n'avait changé, Sakura était toujours aussi lourde, Ino aussi blonde … Seul Neji, Shikamaru, Shino et Kiba avait eu un regard de pure haine envers lui, les trois premiers retenant le dernier par les épaules. Même Kakashi s'était reculé quand il s'était approché, lui lançant un regard de dégoût avant de disparaître à la surprise de tous. Ainsi, eux savaient ce qu'il s'était passé, mais pas tous, Godaime n'ayant jamais accepté son retour si elle aurait su pour son chouchou. Le brun leva le regard au ciel, repensant aux moments passé à Oto, les deux semaines d'emprisonnements de Naruto, les délices qu'il avait ressentit à briser jusque dans sa chair cet homme si fort, enfant démon invincible et surtout éternellement joyeux. Depuis longtemps, le regard azur l'obsédait, si clair, si pur malgré les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait enfant. Il lui avait retiré cette pureté avec une joie malsaine, riant de ses larmes, jouissant de sa douleur. Sasuke savait qu'il viendrait ce soir, ne serait ce pour le tuer… lui ou un des cinq autres.

Un bruit discret le sortit de ses pensées et il se retourna doucement, découvrant son obsession face à lui, tremblant, les yeux bleus pleins de larmes, ses mèches les recouvrant un peu.

« - Pourquoi ?

- …

- POURQUOI ??

- Tu m'appartiens, Naruto.

- Non…

- Désires tu que je tue le village ? Rien ne me retient ici, je viens juste reprendre mon jouet.

- …

- Viens là.

- Non…

- Viens là ! »

Naruto retint un gémissement d'angoisse. Même dans son propre village, il n'avait pu être en sécurité. Il se réfugia mentalement près du seul être au monde qui était craint de tous, lui murmurant ses secrets d'enfants, sa peine d'adolescent, sa souffrance d'adulte. Face à Kyuubi, il fit une chose que personne n'aurait cru voir faire Naruto, il lui arracha une promesse, le fit jurer sur son honneur de Roi des démons, chose que Kyuubi fit avec une sincérité désarmante, voyant une larme couler le long du visage du descendant du Yondaime et s'approchant enfin des barreaux.

Sasuke vit Naruto fermer les yeux, avant de se diriger vers lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Le brun le jeta sur le sol, arrachant presque ses vêtements, imaginant ce qui allait suivre, souriant en voyant certaines marques sur le corps doré du blond, le caressant avec brutalité avant de poser sa bouche sur la sienne, rageur en voyant toujours les yeux fermés de Naruto. Sasuke baissa son pantalon, écartant sans douceur les jambes du blond avant de s'enfoncer profondément, ignorant le sursaut de douleur qu'il suscita et le cri d'agonie que poussa le blond, et commença son vas et viens, violent, brutal, gémissant de délice en voyant le sang couler de l'intimité bafouée, jouissant enfin en voyant les larmes de Naruto couler.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se releva, haletant, regardant avec satisfaction le corps allongé à ses pieds, brisé, ignorant la lueur rouge sang, la pupille fendue que les yeux du jeune homme avaient pris. Le changement complet avait du prendre du temps, mais maintenant… ce n'était plus Naruto qu'il avait face à lui. Le ninja dévoué à son village, l'éternel ami avait laissé sa place à un démon assoiffé de vengeance envers un homme qui avait osé briser celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

« - J'espère que tu as aimé, Uchiha, car ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras.

- Que… Naruto ?

- Il est mort… par ta faute.

- Kyuubi !

- Lui-même. Depuis 18 ans, j'attends de pouvoir sortir, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'est grâce à toi que j'y arriverais.

- Non...

- Bats toi, Uchiha, mais meurt lentement car je n'aurais aucune pitié pour toi. »

* * *

Kiba, Shika, Sino et Neji cherchaient partout leur ami. L'Uchiha de retour parmi eux, ils craignaient pour sa santé mentale, même le flair légendaire de Kiba n'arrivait pas à le débusquer et ils durent faire appel à Kakashi et sa troupe de chien ninja. Ils cherchèrent un moment avant qu'un grand vacarme les fit se retourner vers le manoir Uchiha, beaucoup plus au nord du village. C'est horrifié qu'ils assistèrent à un commencement d'envol de Sasuke, sa marque activé, des ailes lui ayant poussé dans le dos avant qu'une main de chakra rouge sombre ne le ramène dans la maison, brisant les ailes formées, le faisant disparaître par le trou formé en sortant. Les 5 ninjas se dépêchèrent vers la maison, sautant à l'intérieur, assistant au massacre auquel se livrait Naruto sur Sasuke. 

Le blond était assis sur l'Uchiha, nu, ensanglanté, des mains de chakra maintenait le brun au sol tendit qu'un rire rauque s'élevait alors que le chakra corrosif rongeait la peau, pénétrant dans les os, ils pouvaient voir les jambes du brun dans un coin de la pièce, arrachées quelques instant plus tôt. Se mettant à quatre pattes au dessus de Sasuke, dont les bras pendaient, rongé de l'intérieur, leur ami tendit la main, griffes en avant, plongeant les doigts dans les sharingan, fierté des Uchiha, avec une joie sauvage. Un hurlement de douleur retentit et ils entendirent les propos s'échappant de Naruto. Ce n'était plus sa voix douce, mais une voix mauvaise, rauque et profonde, réveillant chez Kakashi d'anciens cauchemars.

« - Alors, Uchiha… tu n'aimes pas souffrir ?

- …

- Toi qui aimes tant blesser les autres, tu ne supportes pas ma torture ?

- …

- Pathétique ! J'en ai assez vu, tu ne vaut pas le coup que je me fatigue.»

Kiba ferma les yeux en voyant la main de son ami pénétrer dans la poitrine du brun, ressortant avec le cœur, le sang giclant de partout. L'odeur était atroce et il entendait la respiration difficile de Shika qui ne supportait pas la vue. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit Naruto… Kyuubi plutôt en voyant les yeux, tourné vers eux, calme, ne semblant pas agressif.

« - Vous allez m'arrêter ?

- Où est Naruto ?

- Mort… son esprit est mort.

- Non…

- C'est ce qu'il voulait. Lui ne pouvait pas le tuer, ne voulait pas. L'imbécile !

- Vas-tu t'en prendre au village ?

- Non, j'ai fait un pacte avec lui, je ne tuais que l'Uchiha et je serais libre de partir détruire d'autre vie hors de ce village de pacotille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez même pas été capable de protéger un trésor. Il aurait du être traité en prince, choyé, protégé, comme le fils d'un chef de village qu'il est. Mais la folie des hommes a fait que vous avez perdu le dernier espoir d'un avenir meilleur pour les shinobi. Kakashi, tu as longtemps privilégié cette merde au lieu de te tourner vers Naruto. Dis moi … ne le regrettes tu pas maintenant ?

- …

- Je vais partir, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je laisse un kage bushin pour qu'on croie en sa mort pour de bon. Mettez son nom sur la stèle. Il ne reviendra jamais. »

Sur ces mots, Kyuubi s'approcha des vêtements de Naruto, se rhabillant en vitesse laissant la veste de juunin et le bandeau sur le sol. Et sur un dernier regard satisfait sur la dépouille de l'Uchiha, il s'éloigna, passant près des amis de toujours de Naruto, leur murmurant un simple « Toute mes condoléances » avant de disparaître dans la nuit, seule son aura meurtrière se ressentant encore dans l'atmosphère.

Les shinobi s'effondrèrent, eux, fiers anbu de ce village, reconnus pour leurs forces, pleuraient leur ami, ignorant les cris qui venaient vers eux, celui perçant de leur chef de village qui découvrit le corps nu de celui qu'elle prenait pour son enfant, gémissant quand Kakashi lui appris enfin la vérité, le viol et les tortures de Naruto par Sasuke quelques mois auparavant, et plus tôt dans la soirée, le violent combat des deux hommes, leurs arrivés sur les lieux.

Mais passa sous silence les derniers faits, laissant partir au loin une silhouette fine qui resta dans sa forme humaine, ne changeant que la couleur de ses cheveux qui passa au rouge intense. Le kyuubi était libre, mais garderait toujours la forme de celui qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son fils

* * *

_**Hagane**__ : Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir osé faire ça TT_

_**Sasu, Naru**__ : Nous non plus !_

_**Naru**__ : De toute les fics qui sont sur ton ordi, c'est CA que tu nous ponds ?_

_**Hagane**__ : Bin… oui_

_**Sasu**__ : Mais… je passe pour un monstre !_

_**Hagane**__ : Bin… oui_

_**Naru**__ : Mais pourquoi ? D'habitude, c'est humour, amour et lemon ! Pourquoi « ça » ?_

_**Hagane**__ : C'est la faute de Sanzo…_

_**Sasu**__ : Hein ?_

_**Hagane**__ : M'as refilé un mp3 qui m'a minée et pis voila le résultat TT_

_**Naru**__ : QUAND ON TE DIS DE PAS ECOUTER SANZO !!!_

_**Hagane**__ : TT vi mais…_

_**Sasu**__ : Mais arrête cette musique, merde !_

_**Naru**__ : T'es sadomaso ma parole !_

_**Hagane**__ : BBBBooouuuhhhhh !!!!!_

_**Sasu**__ : --' bin voilà autre chose !_

_**Naru**__ : Pitié, redeviens normale pour la prochaine fict, je préfère encore être Uke gentiment que « ça »._

_**Sasu**__ : Moi aussi, je le préfère Uke autrement…_

_**Naru**__ : Pervers !_

_**Hagane**__ : Boouuuuuhhhhhh !!!!!!_

_**Sasu**__ : Elle ne va pas s'en remettre ! Reviews ?_


End file.
